Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (also known as''' Lady and the Tramp 2') is a 2001 American animated direct-to-video sequel to the 1955 animated feature film Lady and the Tramp. The film centers on Lady and Tramp's only son, Scamp, who desires to become a ''wild dog. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation in Australia, the film was released on February 27, 2001, 46 years after its predecessor. Disney re-released it in the United States on DVD after the Platinum Edition DVD release of the first film on 20 June 2006. The Special Edition DVD went back to the Disney Vault on 31 January 2007. A new Special Edition was released on a Blu-ray and DVD combo pack on 21 August 2012. Plot Lady and Tramp have had three spunky but well-mannered daughters, Annette, Danielle and Colette, and a feisty and playful but rambunctious and mischievous son, Scamp. After causing a mess while chasing after a ball tossed by the family baby, Jim Jr. in the house, Scamp is chained to a doghouse outside by Jim Dear. Tramp tries to reason with his son, but Scamp's unrelenting desire to be a wild dog causes a fed-up Tramp to lose his temper and go back inside in anger. Scamp then sees a pack of stray dogs harassing the dogcatcher outside the yard and becomes intrigued. He manages to break free from his chain and runs off to find them. He finds a beautiful member of the pack, Angel, and they go to the junkyard with the rest of the Junkyard Dogs. Meanwhile, Lady goes outside to reconcile with Scamp. Realizing that he is gone, she alerts Tramp and the family to start a search party. Scamp attempts to join the Junkyard Dogs, but their tough leader, Buster, demands that he pass a series of tests first. During the first test, Scamp sneaks up on a large, savage street dog named Reggie, and steals a tin can from his doghouse. Although Reggie chases him, Scamp manages to evade the dog and watches him get caught by the dogcatcher. Later, in the park, one of the Junkyard Dogs tells a colorful story about how Tramp, a former stray that the Junkyard Dogs worshipped, once escaped a horde of dogcatchers. Buster angrily reminds them that Tramp then ran off with Lady to become a house pet. Scamp is surprised but does not believe that his father used to be a Junkyard Dog. Meanwhile, Lady and Tramp, along with Jock and Trusty, search for him. After a romantic stroll, Scamp and Angel happen upon his family searching for him. When he evades them, Angel is disgusted that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself was once a house pet. At a picnic, the Junkyard Dogs see Scamp's old family. Realizing that Scamp is Tramp's son, Buster orders Scamp to steal a chicken from his family's picnic. Determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, Scamp complies. Tramp follows Scamp to an alley, where Tramp confronts him and asks him to come home, but Scamp refuses and decides to stay with Buster. Upon Scamp's refusal, Buster officially declares Scamp as a Junkyard Dog by removing his collar, much to Tramp's dismay. While celebrating, Angel scolds Scamp for what he said to Tramp. After Buster mockingly asks Scamp if he wants to be a house dog, Scamp snaps and accidentally reveals that Angel wants to be one. Buster then kicks her out of the pack and she leaves, becoming upset with Scamp and breaking off their relationship. Scamp searches for her to apologize, but she hides from him. Buster, still wishing revenge on Tramp, sets up a trap that causes Scamp to get caught by the dogcatcher. Alone and scared in the back of the dogcatcher's van, Scamp suddenly realizes how selfish he has been. Feeling guilty for what he has done, he wishes that he were home with his family. As the van reaches the pound, Angel sees Scamp in the van and goes to alert Scamp's family. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie, who wants revenge on Scamp for letting Buster get caught by the dogcatcher. Tramp, arriving just in time, manages to fight off Reggie and save Tramp's son from death. The dogcatcher tries to capture them but is bitten in the rear by Angel and falls unconscious. Before they head home, Scamp apologizes for running away and Tramp apologizes for being too harsh with him. They head to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieves his collar and traps Buster under piles of junk. The pack members abandon Buster and go to find loving families. Tramp, Scamp and Angel return home, where the family decides to adopt Angel, with Annette, Danielle and Colette admiring her, while Jim gives a displeased Scamp a bath. Cast * Scott Wolf as Scamp (sung by Roger Bart) * Jeff Bennett as Tramp, Jock, Trusty and The Dogcatcher * Jodi Benson as Lady * Alyssa Milano as Angel (sung by Susan Egan) * Chazz Palminteri as Buster (sung by Jess Harnell) * Bill Fagerbakke as Mooch * Mickey Rooney as Sparky * Dee Bradley Baker as Scratchy * Cathy Moriarty as Ruby * Bronson Pinchot as Francois * Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry as Annette, Danielle and Colette * Rob Paulsen as Otis * Nick Jameson as Jim Dear * Barbara Goodson as Darling * Andrew McDonough as Jim Jr. * Tress MacNeille as Aunt Sarah * Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille as Si and Am * Jim Cummings as Tony * Michael Gough as Joe * Frank Welker as Reggie * Chorus: Amick Byram, Susan Holder, Norman Large, Rick Logan, Bobbi Page & Christina Saffran Songs * Welcome Home (performed by Jodi Benson, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Michael Gough, Debi Derryberry and Kath Soucie) * World Without Fences (performed by Roger Bart) * Junkyard Society Rag (performed by Jess Harnell, Bill Fagerbakke, Melissa Manchester, Cathy Moriarty, Mickey Rooney and Bronson Pinchot) * I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way (performed by Roger Bart and Susan Egan) * Always There (performed by Roger Bart, Jeff Bennett, Jodi Benson and Susan Egan) * Welcome Home Epilogue (performed by Danny Troob) * Bella Notte (This Is the Night) (performed by Joy Enriquez and Carlos Ponce) International releases * United States: February 18, 2001 * Netherlands: February 28, 2001 * France: March 1, 2001 * Iceland: March 8, 2001 * United Kingdom: March 12, 2001 * Sweden: March 14, 2001 * Norway: May 3, 2001 * Brazil: June 13, 2001 * Japan: August 22, 2001 International titles * Albania: Lili dhe Endacaku II: Qenushi Rebel * Brazil & Portugal: A Dama e o Vagabundo II: As Aventuras de Banzé * Bulgaria: ? * Canada: La Belle et le Clochard 2: L'Aventure de Scamp * Chile, Mexico: La dama y el vagabundo 2: Las aventuras de Scamp * Croatia: Dama i skitnica 2: Svrcina pustolovina * Czech Republic: Lady a Tramp 2: Scampova dobrodruzství * Denmark: Lady og Vagabonden II: Vaks på eventyr * Finland: Kaunotar ja Kulkuri II - Pepin seikkailut * France: La belle et le clochard 2: L'appel de la rue * Germany: Susi und Strolch 2: Kleine Strolche - GroBes Abenteuer * Greece: I laidi kai o alitis II - I peripeteia tou Scamp * Hungary: Susi és Tekergö 2: Csibész, a csavargó * Iran: Banu va Velgard 2: Majaray-e Scamp * Italy: Lilli e il vagabondo 2 - Il cucciolo ribelle * Japan: わんわん物語 II (Wanwan monogatari II) (A doggie story II) * Netherlands: Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur * Norway: Lady og Landstrykeren 2 - Fant på eventyr * Poland: Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa * Russia: ? * Serbia: Maza i Lunja 2 - Svrcina pustolovina * Slovenia: Dama in potepuh 2 * Spain: La dama y el vagabundo 2: Las aventuras de Golfillo * Sweden: Lady och Lufsen II - Ludde på äventyr * Ukraine: ? International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure/International. Category:2001 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Jeannine Roussel Category:Films produced by David W. King Category:Films directed by Darrell Rooney Category:Films directed by Jeannine Roussel Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia Category:Film scores by Danny Troob